Steven Universe
|origin = Steven Universe |occupation = Member of the Crystal Gems Homeworld Gem Monarch/Great Prince of the Universe Member of the Great Diamond Authority |skills = Magic powers Shield proficiency Healing spit Enhanced strength Flotation Aura |hobby = Spending quality time with the Crystal Gems, Peridot, Lapis, and Connie Maheswaran. Protect Beach City. |goals = Protect humanity. Escape Homeworld and return home after turning himself over to Aquamarine and Topaz. (succeeded) Find the truth about his mom. (succeeded) Tell Yellow and Blue Diamond that his mother Pink Diamond still alive that she faked her shattering (succeeded) To end the Diamond's spread of terror across space (succeeded) To talk to White Diamond to heal all the Corrupted Gems. (succeeded) |family = |friends = Garnet Amethyst Pearl Peridot Lapis Lazuli Bismuth Connie Maheswaran (crush) Some friends from Beach City: Lars Barriga Sadie Miller Ronaldo Fryman Peedee Fryman Sour Cream Onion Buck Dewey Jenny Pizza Padparadscha Rhodonite Rutile Twins Fluorite Blue Diamond Blue Pearl Yellow Diamond Yellow Pearl Pebbles White Diamond Pink Pearl |enemies = Bluebird (arch-nemesis) Aquamarine Eyeball Ruby Jasper (formerly) Kevin (formerly) Corrupted Gems (formerly) The Diamonds (formerly) Blue Diamond (formerly) Yellow Diamond (formerly) White Diamond (formerly) Spinel (formerly) |type of hero = Optimist Protector of Innocence}} Steven Quartz Universe is the titular protagonist of the Cartoon Network television series of the same name and its epilogue series. He a member of the Crystal Gems and the son of Rose Quartz/Pink Diamond, the late founder and original leader of the Crystal Gems and the matriarch of the Great Diamond Authority. He is also shown to be good friends with Connie Maheswaran, Amethyst, Peridot, and Lapis (until Lapis left Earth in "Raising the Barn", but returns to Earth in "Reunited" before getting poofed by Yellow Diamond and later reforms in "Change Your Mind"). He is voiced by , who also played Shazam in Superman/Shazam the return of Black Adam Justice league War and Lego DC Super Villans Winger in Dragons: Rescue Riders and Prince James in Sofia the First. Appearance According to Pearl and Vidalia, Steven takes after both his parents, Rose and Greg, respectively. He is relatively short with a thick, stocky build. He has curly black hair and full black irises. From "Gem Glow" to "Change Your Mind", he wears a salmon-pink T-shirt with a yellow star in the center of it. He also wears cuffed blue jeans with and salmon-pink flip-flop sandals. His gemstone, a Pink Diamond, which he inherited from his mother, is where his navel should be. In Steven Universe: The Movie, Steven is now slightly taller and wears a sky-blue T-shirt with a yellow star in the center, and a pink varsity jacket with trims. However, he keeps his blue jeans and salmon-pink sandals. In Steven Universe Future, Steven retains his clothing from the movie, except his sky-blue shirt with a yellow star in the center is now black (similar to Greg's old Mr. Universe shirts). Trivia *Steven's name and appearance are based on Rebecca Sugar's brother, Steven Sugar, who is a background artist for the show. **Steven's birthday is August 15, the same day Steven Sugar was born. Coincidentally, this means that Steven Universe's birthstone is Peridot, who is one of his closest friends. *When viewed from the back, the bumps of Steven's hair form a rose shape. Though this is more visible on the funko pop figurines than in the show. *In the transition from the pilot to the series, Steven underwent only one significant change, it is the removal of the gold ring around his gemstone. *Steven is home-schooled by the Gems. According to the comic Steven Universe: Too Cool For School, Pearl and Garnet's education for Steven is so effective that Steven gets a perfect score on a conventional human school's standardized test, despite being there just one day. *In "Together Breakfast", he had a phone that resembles an iPhone, but Garnet snatched it from him to destroy it after he took a picture of the Evil Scroll. **However, in "House Guest", a new phone can be seen on his nightstand and again in "Full Disclosure" when he uses it. *Steven is a musical prodigy. **Steven was taught how to play the ukulele when he was only a toddler, as shown in the Extended Intro. **In "Steven and the Stevens", it is shown that Steven does play not only the ukulele, but also the guitar, bass, and drums. ***He also plays the piano in "Mr. Greg". **He also has perfect pitch. ***This ability is shown explicitly on "It Could've Been Great". ****It is unknown if his skills are learned or if his half-gem physiology is a contributing factor. *It was revealed in "Monster Buddies" that Steven keeps a framed picture of Pearl on the side of his fridge. However, it was destroyed by the Centipeetle Mother. *Steven seemingly can breathe in space, as shown in "Ocean Gem" when Lapis Lazuli confronts him at the top of her water tower, even though he has to hold his breath in Lion's Dimension in "Lion 3: Straight to Video". **However, this could simply be a script error. *In "Warp Tour", Steven is revealed to be allergic to pollen. *Steven has successfully fused with a human (Connie), thus forming the first hybrid fusion, Stevonnie. **This is because of his half-Gem, half-human biology allowing him to fuse with humans. *In "House Guest", a Sailor Moon manga book can be seen on Steven's nightstand. *Steven's voice noticeably matures throughout the series, especially noticeable when compared to the earliest episodes to the latest. *In "Joy Ride", Steven reveals that he has become uncomfortable talking about his mom with the other Crystal Gems because he feels that they blame him for her not being around. **This may be due to the events of "Rose's Scabbard". *It is stated by Ian Jones-Quartey that Rose shapeshifted a womb for Steven to be born from. *Steven has teddy bears, such as Master of Ceremonies Bear-Bear and Sir Bearington. *Steven seems to like drawing, as is shown in the episodes "Tiger Millionaire" when he drew the poster of Purple Puma and Tiger Millionaire, "Shirt Club" when he drew Greg, "Open Book" when he drew a picture of Lisa and Archimicarus from The Spirit Morph Saga, when he drew the locations map in Attack the Light, and when he drew Lapis Lazuli and Peridot holding hands on an apology card in "Barn Mates". **His style is considered crude by many characters and is a recurring running gag throughout the series. *As shown in "Lion 2: The Movie", Steven is revealed to be ticklish. *According to Rebecca Sugar, the Gem that Steven knows the least about is Pearl. *Steven owns what appears to be a Nintendo 64, a Nintendo Gamecube, and a Nintendo GameBoy (which he keeps in his bathroom). He also owns what appear to be copies of The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker and Animal Crossing. He is also shown playing a fictional game "Golf Quest Mini" on his N64. Many times it is only visible in a few frames and the distance. The N64 has been shown in "Cheeseburger Backpack", "Steven the Sword Fighter", and "Rose's Room". The Gamecube has been shown in "Lion 3: Straight to Video", "Warp Tour", "Future Vision", "Open Book", "Shirt Club", "The Message", "Joy Ride", "Reformed", "Sworn to the Sword", "Chille Tid", "Cry for Help", "Keystone Motel", "Onion Friend", "Historical Friction", "Catch and Release", "When It Rains", "Back to the Barn", "Steven Floats", and "Steven vs. Amethyst". The GameBoy has been shown in "Catch and Release". *Steven is referenced in another Cartoon Network series, Uncle Grandpa twice, first in the episode "Haunted RV", as a kid has a costume that resembles Steven's outfit, and second in "Pizza Eve" where he and the other Crystal Gems had a cameo, Steven himself even had a short line. *In "Friend Ship", it is revealed that if Steven summons his shield multiple times he will become fatigued. This is possibly due to inexperience. *Steven sometimes refers to himself in the third person. This is possibly a riff on the "Third Person Person" trope. This was most commonly used by young characters in media to sound cute or endearing. *Joe Johnston revealed on his Tumblr that Steven is his favorite character from the show. *Since Steven's biological age can be controlled by his state of mind, it is possible that Steven could live forever just like the other Crystal Gems if he learned how to control this ability. *Steven is prone to motion sickness, particularly when quickly spinning. *As seen in "Catch and Release", Steven polishes his gemstone. **In "Say Uncle", Uncle Grandpa told Steven that he should polish his gemstone at least twice a year. *Throughout the show, Steven is shown to have impressive cooking skills. He is shown to have cooked various complicated dishes like the together breakfast in "Together Breakfast" and his salmon sandwich in "Onion Friend", and is generally seen cooking alone. He was even able to create fries and pizza bagels that surpass Kofi Pizza and Mr. Fryman's products, forcing them to beg him not to make them for profit out of fear for their livelihoods. This is possibly out of necessity; since the Gems do not require food (nor does any of it have to be edible in Amethyst's case), Steven had to learn how to cook on his own. *Steven is the only character who is present in every episode of the show, and every episode is entirely from his perspective. *Steven has shown with both Connie and Amethyst that he does not need to dance to fuse, only requiring physical contact and an emotional connection to his partner. *A common trait between his fusions is that they may fall apart under high amounts of stress or emotion. *So far, all of his known fusions use "they/them" pronouns. This is since Steven has only fused with either a Gem, who uses "she/her" pronouns, or Connie, a human female. *It is revealed in "Gem Heist" that Steven hates loincloths. *On the Mohs Hardness Scale, Rose Quartz ranks 7.0, which is harder than steel. This is probably the reason behind Steven's enhanced durability and strength. *It is shown in "Gem Heist" that Steven can speak at least a little bit of Spanish. *Steven has appeared in every episode except "Jungle Moon", though in "Jungle Moon" he is fused as Stevonnie and a fusion involving him does appear. External links *Steven Quartz Universe - Steven Universe Wiki Navigation Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Titular Category:Magic Category:Neutral Good Category:Global Protection Category:Hybrids Category:Healers Category:Steven Universe Heroes Category:Cure-Bringers Category:Elementals Category:Animal Kindness Category:Fighters Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Big Good Category:The Chosen One Category:Siblings Category:Selfless Category:Voice of Reason Category:In Love Category:Leaders Category:Teenagers Category:Brutes Category:Possessors Category:Humanoid Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Passionate Learners Category:Pacifists Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Bond Protector Category:Successful Category:The Hero Category:Tricksters Category:The Icon Category:Fragmental Category:Psychics Category:Orphans Category:Related to Villain Category:Successors Category:Optimists Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Adventurers Category:Charismatic Category:Monarchs Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Loyal Category:Merciful Category:Dreaded Category:Martial Artists Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Kids Category:Wise Category:Protectors Category:Warriors Category:Movie Heroes Category:Harmonizers Category:Sympathetic Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Insecure Category:Wrathful Category:Tragic Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Scapegoat Category:Honorable Category:Sophisticated Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Mentally Ill Category:Vengeful Category:Stalkers Category:Misguided Category:Provoker Category:Famous